


Бедный Санта

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Мы спасли жизнь пациенту. Вот все, что произошло.</em>
  <br/><em>- Не просто пациенту, а Санта-Клаусу! По-моему, это о чем-то говорит.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бедный Санта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после второго сезона, в 2006ом году.

\- И ты продолжаешь не верить в чудеса? После всего, что произошло? – в голосе Иззи слышалось одновременно возмущение и недоверие. 12 часов в операционной, красный сигнал, все попытки нескольких лучших врачей спасти ситуацию, которые ни к чему не привели. Доктор Берк уже поднял глаза, что констатировать время смерти, но так и застыл. Положение пациента стабилизировалось. И пусть потом все доказывали, что это редчайший случай, но не что-то невероятное. Иззи знала лучше. Редчайшие случаи не выбирают Рождество для своего появления. Это обязанность чудес. Но Шеппард продолжал упрямиться.

\- Мы спасли жизнь пациенту. Вот все, что произошло.

\- Не просто пациенту, а Санта-Клаусу! По-моему, это о чем-то говорит.

Он вздохнул:

\- Только о том, что даже у Санта-Клаусов бывают плохие дни, которые хорошо оканчиваются. 

\- Не просто хорошо, - воскликнула Иззи. Она никак не могла понять, почему он до сих пор не сдался. – Невероятно, невозможно, невообразимо хорошо. Так было бы вернее.

\- Я бы не стал использовать столько громких слов, но пусть будет так. Очень хорошо. Это же Рождество, теперь на каждом углу можно встретить пару-тройку красных толстячков. 

Девушка прибегла к последнему аргументу.

\- Но олень? Олень? Его боднул олень. В живот. Заточенными рогами. И он остался жив!

Шеппард пожал плечами:

\- Такова наша работа, спасать людей. Даже от бешенных оленей. 

\- Его состояние... – Иззи попыталась найти подходящие слова. – Он...Такого не бывает.

\- Но было. Значит, бывает, - ответил Дерек.

\- Нельзя же быть таким упрямым! Это было чудо! На Рождество! И это мои последние слова. Я все же заставлю тебя согласиться со мной, - блондинка ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.

\- То есть, пока я не признаю, что ты права, мы не выйдем отсюда? 

\- Даже не мечтай. Пустые палаты созданы не для споров. Но вот за ужином... – Иззи улыбнулась.

\- Я надеюсь, раненый Санта-Клаус не окажется единственной темой для обсуждений во время нашего первого совместного рождественского ужина.

\- Не буду портить вечер и соглашусь. Пока что, - ее улыбка стала еще шире. – С Рождеством, доктор Шеппард.

Он притянул блондинку к себе и перед тем, как поцеловать, шепнул в ответ:

\- С Рождеством, доктор Шеппард.


End file.
